Stubborn Trip
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku- Canonverse. The one time she went with him.


**Title** : Stubborn Trip  
.

 **A/N:** This story is also being turned into a doushinji by some very talented artists/friends of mine. So, if you ever recognize the plot somewhere, you've found it here first! haha!

.

In was unlikely her not to be there for his departure. It was unlikely her not to be there and tell him to be careful during his journey and to give him more than enough supplies to survive during a whole year in the woods. It was unlikely for him to leave the village without her voice telling him how much she loved him. In fact, it had never happened before and, being completely honest with himself, Uchiha Sasuke was extremely bothered by such thing. Had he hurt her in some way? Had he done something to piss her off? Had he finally made her hate him forever? No, but he didn't know about that. And, not knowing such thing, was definitely killing him as he continued his way towards another hideout that used to belong to his former master.

The idea of having left his soon-to-be-official-girlfriend behind with her heart broken and with hatred for him filling her insides; was just unbearable for the Uchiha. On that time, the trees around him started to look like monsters ready to attack him and those branches seemed as sharp as knives and the shadows all looked like her.

"Sasuke-kun."

The wind sounded like her and he could clearly picture her running away from him. The sound of the steps more realistic than in any of his other dreams.

"Sasuke-kun."

The scent of cherry blossoms, suddenly, fulfilled his nostrils. A pleasant scent that reminded him of her every time he passed around a cherry tree during the spring. Damn that girl, he thought. Not only he was days away from the floral season, Sasuke was pretty sure there were no cherry trees on the way to the Sound. How come just the thought of her could change the whole world around him?

"Sasuke-kun!"

A sudden change in the atmosphere and a strong pull brought the dreaming Uchiha back to reality. A reality with no shadows or murdering trees or incredibly real dreams. A reality that had pink hair, green eyes, the inebriating scent of cherry blossoms and a real body standing right behind him and holding his poncho. It was a beautiful reality, he thought. It was, doubtlessly, his girlfriend. And, by the way she was breathing hard and panting and resting her weight on her legs; Sasuke concluded that she had been running for a while. Perhaps he took too long wondering around his thoughts on that time.

" Sakura?"

" yeah... Damn, didn't you hear me?"

"Ahh... Sorry. I was just-"

" lost in the path of life?" She smirked.

" Hn." He nodded. " what are you doing here anyways?"

Before answering, the pinkette lifted her pointing finger as a sign that she was recovering her breath. Running like a crazy woman wasn't her thing at all, he noticed while giving her time to fill her lungs again. Also, as he waited, the raven haired boy started to take his own conclusions on the real reason for her to be there. Could it be that an emergency had happened in the village? No, she wouldn't allow herself to breath if that was the case. Was she going to break up with him? No, knowing Sakura's prideful side, she wouldn't bother in giving him an explanation for that. Then, what on earth could her reason be? And so, it hit him. It hit him so softly and so tenderly that a childish smile took over his heart. What a silly girlfriend he had.

" I-I-"

" you don't have to say anything. I get it and I really appreciate all your effort. Hn." He smirked. " I'm glad you came."

" R-Really?" She quickly raised her head. Surprise clearly ruling her facial expression.

" of course. What guy wouldn't like it?"

Her cheeks turned pink.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun... It's not a big deal, anyways..."

" of course it is. I'm glad you didn't forget about that. You do it every time I'm about to leave and, this time, you really came far. I guess you have no cure, Sakura."

" ... So, aren't you mad?"

" mad? Never. You gave all of yourself to come here for me... I really appreciate it."

A bright smile appeared on her lips. Sakura was really happy at that moment. Listening those words coming directly from his mouth was one of the things she has always dreamed about. Ever since that melancholic night years before, she had been yearning for a positive answer from him. Uchiha Sasuke had, finally, accepted her. That day deserved a commemoration, she thought.

" I mean... You could have sent me just a letter too... I would have accepted it as well."

And, suddenly, the commemoration didn't exist anymore. Apparently, all of that synchrony between lovers didn't really work with them.

" ...what? A letter?"

" yeah... For saying goodbye. You always come by the village gates and I was wondering why you weren't there this time. I guess you just lost the time, didn't you, sleepyhead?"

He caressed her head, shuffling her pink locks. So that was what he though her reason was. So that was what he was talking about. Saying goodbye. Silly boy, she thought. Saying goodbye was far from what was really going to happen. Uchiha Sasuke was about to be surprised. And it was certainly a good surprise. At least for Sakura.

On the moment after her brain proceeded the whole information, Sakura couldn't help but laughing at her boyfriend. Such a creative idea, she thought. It wasn't like she wouldn't do it if she had, indeed, slept too much. She would and she would probably be there on her pajamas. But, on that time, with her mission clothing set all complet and a bag fully packed, saying a late goodbye wasn't in her mind at all.

" why are you laughing?"

" did you really think I came all the way to say goodbye?"

"... Didn't you?"

Another chuckle and, suddenly, Sasuke's smirk turned into an annoyed expression.

" why are you laughing now?"

" because I didn't come to say goodbye at all. It's gonna be more like a 'hello'"

" can you be clearer?"

" Hn. I'm going with you, silly."

"..." He didn't say anything.

It took him some seconds to understand what that girl was really trying to say. Going with him, he thought. Not a chance. There was no way he would let her join his redemption journey. He wouldn't let her get involved in that no matter how much she cried, begged or stubbornly stomped her feet as she liked to do. A no from Uchiha Sasuke was a definite no. And not even Sakura could break that no.

" coming with me?"

" yes!"

" as if..."

" excuse me?"

" Hn." He smirked. " you're not coming. I already told you that you have no-"

" nothing to do with your sins. I already know that specially because I'm one of the only right things you've ever done in your life." She smirked revengefully.

"Tch."

" no matter what you say, Sasuke-kun. I'm going with you. I have a mission, you know?"

" a mission? Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?" He placed his hand on his waist, lifting an eyebrow.

" you don't have to believe in anything I-"

" you bet I don't. Hn." He sighed. " come on, Sakura... I'm glad I could see you one last time but now you have to go. You have work at the hospital, right?"

" I'm not going back!" She glared at him.

" are you really gonna make me take you back in the hard way?"

He shouldn't have said that. Of a all the possible things he could have said, threatening to take her back wasn't one of them. At that moment, all Sakura could think of was murdering him. Who said he could tell her where to go or what to do? No one bosses her around. No one. And, since the Uchiha had dared to say such things, the whole thing of going or not had become a personal issue. He would pay for that. You bet he would.

Turning her head away from him, Sakura slid the straps of the bag through her uncovered arms, and, immediately, the pinkette opened the front pocket, taking a green scroll from inside. The Konoha emblem stamped on it. An emblem that all of the ninjas of Konoha knew. An emblem that belonged only and exclusively to their sensei- aka the Hokage himself. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was about to learn not to mess with that girl with pink hair.

" what is this?"

" Hn." She handled him the scroll, practically punching him with it. Her arms crossed on her chest as she coldly watched as he read the prof that he was wrong and owned her an apology. It took him some time to read but, eventually, he reached the most important part:

\- _Haruno Sakura, in the name of the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, you are given the mission of checking on the children of the Sound_.-

Damn, he thought. For the first time since the Uchiha could remember, he was wrong. He was wrong and Sakura was right. The world was definitely going to end. Yet, even if the apocalypse was about to swallow them, his pride wouldn't be forgotten that easily. Apologizing, specially to her, wasn't really his forte.

" Hn. Are you gonna tell me now that this mission was a coincidence?"

" of course it wasn't. I myself asked Kakashi-sensei to give me a mission to the Sound so we could walk together and spend a little more time just the two of us before you disappear for who knows how long."

" Tch you are so dramatic."

" dramatic!? For wanting to spend more time with you?!"

"... Hn."

His lack of answer made her anger boil inside of her body. How could he be that stubborn? It was clear that he was wrong and that her intentions were the best. It was clear that she had accepted the mission of going to the Sound on that exactly day so they could be together. It was clear that she missed him a lot. Yet, if he wasn't going to give up on that stupid pride of his for that, then Sakura wasn't going to make things easier either. Just because she was madly in love with him, it didn't mean he could say whatever he wanted to her. She was not a fangirl anymore. She was not 12 years old anymore.

" you know what, Sasuke..." She took the scroll from his hands and placed it back inside the bag. " if you don't want my company, then fine. But I'm not going back to the village. I have a mission. If my presence annoys you so much, I suggest you to pretend I'm not here." She said, starting to walk towards the Sound.

" Tch... Stop being so childish." He started to follow her.

" childish? Me? Hn look who's saying..."

" try to understand that you following me would be quite predictable..."

" ... How dare you, you jerk!? Hn. It doesn't matter anyways... Good luck getting rid of your sins."

" Tch." He sighed. " you're annoying."

"..."

" I said, you're annoying."

"..."

" Sakura...?"

"..."

And so the Uchiha finally made it. After years of pressuring her and acting as a natural and insensitive boy, Sasuke had finally pissed her off. Not even when he tried to kill her or trapped her in a genjutsu, Sakura had been so mad at him. He was definitely going to need more than a simply "I'm sorry" to convince her to talk to him again because, if there was one thing Sakura Haruno was when she was pissed, was stubborn. A lot more than her usual stubborn self. That boy would need to think about something really good if he ever wanted to listen to her voice saying his name again. Luckily, for him, he would have 3 days for that. After all, Sasuke and Sakura were, still, traveling together and alone.

The first silent day went by a lot faster than expected. For the sun couldn't stand to that sepulchral atmosphere that was set between those two lovers, the big shining star soon succumbed and gave place to the moon to illuminate the skies. A full moon that, unlikely the sun, would have the opportunity to observe the chaotic relationship between those young ninjas that, even if they weren't exchanging words between each other; had decided to spend the night just some steps away from each other. Young love, the moon thought.

The clear that they had chosen was big enough for both of them. Even if Sakura had been the first to find it, the Uchiha couldn't help but to join in. He was traveling with her, after all. He couldn't simply pretend such a beautiful girl was invisible as she had asked him to do. It was impossible, in fact. And, for Sasuke was the one to be blamed for the pinkette to be traveling alone, he was the one responsible for watching her back. And what a nice back she had.

Once they had both settle down and prepared their tents, the time for lighting the fire up had arrived. As the prepared ninja she is, Sakura quickly gathered some wood that was spread around the floor and, with a box of matches she had brought with her, she tried to create that warm and comfortable fire. The pinkette was confidant she could survive better than Sasuke and, deep inside, she wanted to prove him she was better than him. She was going to show him how to prepare the most perfect camping fire of all times. Or that was what she thought before half of the matches she had were laying burned around her. Putting fire on stuff wasn't, definitely her thing. But, for an Uchiha, such thing couldn't be easier.

Some chakra infusing and with a single hand lifted, Uchiha Sasuke easily turned on his own fire. The light that came from it, inevitably, caught her attention and her eyes couldn't help but turning. And, as soon as they did, apart from a big bright fire, Sakura's emerald eyes spotted a big, cocky and teasing smirk on the lips of her boyfriend. She knew he wanted her to admit she needed his help and that she should have dropped off her acting and join him on that night. She knew he wanted her to recognize him as the right one. But, unfortunately, for him, Sakura wasn't going to give in that easily.

As his sharp look provoked her, the Haruno girl didn't waste time before getting her own revenge. With a facial expression that showed him how impressed she was, Sakura used her hands to pretend she was clapping them for him. And, after that sarcastic gesture, the pinkette looked at her left arm and pointed with her right index finger with surprised eyes at it. If he was going to mock her because she couldn't light the fire, then she certainly would mock him for not having the left arm. She knew that maybe she had gone a little too far but, once he nodded as if recognizing her revenge, a certain happiness lit inside her chest. Perhaps revenge really would make someone happy.

As her fingers grew tired from the matches, the pink haired girl decided that she didn't need a fireplace to warm her up or to cook anything. She went straight to her own tent in order to sleep and, since he wouldn't have her delightful company anymore, the Uchiha ended up doing the same. Each of them in their own tents. Tents that never looked so empty and big and cold before that night. No fire in the world could warm them up. No strange sound in the woods could stop their minds from thinking. And that whole thinking, luckily, did have effect on the raven haired boy for he had reached the biggest conclusion in the last few days. Those would be the last moments he would have to spend with the love of his life before another long journey. Those traveling days would be the last ones he would have to be by her side, talk and laugh and make her smile. He couldn't simply let them go because of a stupid discussion. Who knows when- or even if- he was going to return, right? Based on that, Sasuke had an idea. And it would have to work.

When the sun rays started rise from behind the east mountains, both of the ninjas woke up. She, for having drunk too much water during the first day, prepared her things and withdrew the tent back to the summoning scroll from which it belonged to, before going to fulfill her cantle in a nearby river. For the boy was still asleep, Sakura figured there would be no problem in leaving her bag there as she went after her water supply. It was not like she was really planning on leaving before the Uchiha, right? So, the pinkette left it all behind and went to do her own things. While that, he, who was pretending to be asleep, waited for her to be far enough to start his plan. Once he was certain she had reached the river, the Uchiha quickly exited his own tent and went towards her bag. With the said bag opened, his right hand went straight towards the scroll where she had kept her tent. Without that summoning piece of paper, there was no way she would be able to handle another night without talking to him or asking him for a warm shelter. Preferably, for him, a small shelter where she would have no choice but to sleep by his side. Yes, his plan couldn't go wrong.

With the scroll already in his possession, Sasuke hid it in his own pocket and returned to his own camp to prepare everything to continue his journey. Normally, he wouldn't take more than 10 minutes to do so. Even without one arm, the raven haired boy was quite skillful in the whole decamping thing. Yet, on that day, he made sure to take as long as possible in order to give enough time for his trip partner to do everything she had to. Perhaps, he thought, sending a shadow clone after her to make sure she was safe wouldn't be a bad idea. Who knew what could happen in those woods, right? If he was lucky enough, perhaps the clone could even capture an interesting scene of the pinkette decided to take a shower. Yes, the clone was surely a great idea. Unfortunately, for him, before he had the chance to do so she returned. Fully clothed, for his unpleasure.

" not gone yet, Sa-ku-ra?" He smirked. " scared of going alone or just desperately wanting my company?"

"Hn, I could ask you the same thing, Sa-su-ke." She smirked back.

" Hn. I'm still finishing packing... You know, with only one hand, it's harder than it looks."

" well..." She said, picking her bag up from the ground. Her mind clearly too busy paying attention on the boy to notice a certain weight change. " I'm sorry for your arm but... I'll be going."

In the minute the bag straps were resting on her shoulders, the pinkette started to walk towards the Sound. She knew Sasuke was more than capable of packing things faster and, for that, she didn't even care in offering a hand or two. She still wasn't ready to give in that stubbornness and start being nice to him again. No, not until he properly admitted her idea had been brilliant and that he was lucky to have a girl so amazing like her. But, knowing Sasuke as she did, Sakura knew it would take almost forever for him to say such things. Still, she didn't want to lose hope. If only he was as fast in confessing as he was in packing, then their problem would already be over.

After some steps taken, Sakura noticed he was already behind her. For what she could conclude, the lack of one arm didn't slow him down at all. With that poncho of his hiding his sword and all the things he needed, Sasuke was less than 1 meter behind her and, of course, he was smirking.

" did I take too long? I hope you didn't miss me that much while I was there."

" Hn. Am I hearing something?"

" of course you missed me, what an idiot question..."

" I think this whole trees surrounding me are starting to make me hear things... There is nothing behind me."

" and what a lovely nothing it is..."

She held a chuckle and he smiled for that.

" since there is nothing there, I guess there is nothing to be missed and nothing to be said."

"Hn... Touché."

And so, after teasing her as much as he could, the two lovers kept on their way to the Sound. They didn't exchange a single word during the whole thing and, unlikely the previous day, the wind that was blowing was a clear sign of rain. A clear sign, of course, for those who have already spent time enough walking around trees to notice those signs. Even if Sasuke had realized it, he was sure the pinkette hadn't. And such thing just made everything even better for his plan. There was no way that girl would escape.

With the sun already ready to end its daily work, the two ninjas, once again, coincidentally decided to pick the same camping spot. The Uchiha, proving himself to be a good camper, set the whole thing as fast as possible, not forgetting to take all the precautions against the storm that was going to come. He quickly lit up his fireplace, stealthily adding something other than wood to feed his own flames. The proof of his crime had, finally, been erased. And, while he did it all, Sakura was still looking for the scroll. Unfortunately, for her, such object no longer existed.

" looking for something?" He smirked.

"... You took it, didn't you?"

" uh? What are you talking about?"

" my scroll! You took it as a part of your revenge, didn't you?"

" Tch... Do you really think I would be so low and steal your tent?"

" I never said my tent was in there..." She crossed her arms, glaring.

"... Yes you did."

" no, I didn't."

" I'm sure I heard you saying so..."

" cut it out, Sasuke! Where is it?"

" I don't know. But, if you can't find it, I don't mind sharing my own tent... There is space enough for both of us. All you need to do is apologize."

" apologize?! For what?"

" for... For coming without telling me."

" if I had told you, you wouldn't have let me come."

" exactly."

" Tch, you're impossible, Sasuke!" She said, throwing her hands in the air and jumping on a tree branch.

"... What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to sleep here. There is no way in hell I'm getting inside your tent."

"Hn... There is a storm coming. It's not safe to be up there. Stop being so stubborn."

" stubborn?! Me? Hn. Don't worry about me. I will survive one more night. I'm a grown up girl."

" what about the storm, grown up girl? What are you going to do about it?"

" there is no storm coming. Now go back to your own tent." She said, laying her back on the tree, hugging her knees and turning her face away from his. " leave me alone..."

That scene broke his heart. The sadness in her voice and the way she averted her eyes from him was just too much for him. Still, he knew she would refuse anything that came from him at that moment. So, after extinguishing the fire, the raven haired boy entered his tent and stood there, thinking and imagining her alone in that tree in the middle of the rain and freezing. Perhaps he had gone too far that time. Perhaps she wasn't the wrong one that time and, perhaps, it was time for him to apologize. Unfortunately, by the time he reached that conclusion, the sky was already crying. And it was a really sad cry.

Listening to the thunders from afar, Sasuke didn't think twice before going after her. The Uchiha exited the warmth and dryness of his tent and climbed the tree branch where she had prepared herself to sleep on. There, almost in the same position, he found her completely soaked and crying. He knew she was and he knew that those tears were pure anger. Anger for all of her actions failing and all of her attempts on doing the right thing just making everything worse and for even the Mother Nature turning against her. Perhaps she should never try that again. Perhaps she should just give up and apologize and change that whole stubborn personality of hers. Yeah, she would do it. But not before him.

Biting his lower lip, Sasuke kneeled near her and wrapped his poncho around her. Once those soaked emerald eyes of hers were set on him, the Uchiha couldn't simply hold back anymore.

" Sakura... I'm sorry."

" uh?"

" You were right... About everything... Even about me not being able to clap my hands."

" Sasuke-kun..."

" I shouldn't have done that. And I really can't pretend you're a nothing walking near me."

"... Are you really..."

" yes, I'm really apologizing to you. Now, please, let's go to my tent. You'll catch a cold or even a pneumonia out here."

Noticing the sincerity in his eyes and in his words, Sakura couldn't control that warm laughter that came out from her lips. Such laughter that was quickly followed by a soft kiss that she planted on his lips. With their bodies completely soaked and their foreheads leaning against each other, the lovely ninja couple was finally feeling complete again. The atmosphere was way lighter than before. And the answer for his question was more than clear for her.

" let's go... We are both drenched out here."

" Hn."

Quickly entering the tent, the duo made sure to sit as far as possible so they could change their clothes. Since Sasuke was the one who had brought more shirts than he would even wear, one of his shirts was gladly donated to his pink haired girlfriend who didn't have what to wear. Both of them, for being soaked, needed to take everything out in order not to catch a cold or something. Their priority was to stay warm. And, in order to do so, their clothes had to go.

Without any problems, the raven haired boy took off his shirt and pants, staying only in his boxers for some moments before putting on his shirt. For he knew they were a couple, Sasuke didn't see any problem on doing so. But, for they were still amateurs in that whole couple thing, Sakura didn't hesitate before turning around and blushing due to his well defined abs. Such thing not passing unseen by the boy.

" why are you blushing, Sakura?" He smirked. " it's not like you have never seen it before."

" Tch, you pervert..." She pouted. " it's just... It's different."

" uh? Different? How come? I haven't changed at all ever since we last slept together."

Her face burned even redder. Such a silly girl, he thought.

When his muscles were finally covered by his shirt, the temperature in her cheeks lowered a little. Still, when she realized his dark pearls were set on her as if waiting for her to change, the embarrassed flush returned and, with that, an angry pout only she knew how to make. And you bet he found that cute.

" what are you doing, Sasuke?"

" uh? Can't I look?"

" of course not..."

"But I-"

" just look away..." She blushed more.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sasuke!"

" Tch." He sighed, finally turning around. Sometimes he wondered how such a high tempered girl could be so shy. Still, he was in no position to start another arguing or teasing her more. So, in order to avoid any problems, his eyes turned to her only when her head was still trying to find the shirt's head hole. Her belly, even if marked by that scar, was something really cute. He knew it really well, for sure.

Once his shirt was resting on her body and a smile was playing on her lips, the Haruno girl was starting to fold some clothes and trying to get some more space for both of them to sleep as comfortable as possible. Sasuke understood her idea and, normally, he would even help her. But, on that time, a time when he was desperately needing her close, the raven haired boy didn't mind in acting like a spoiled kid. He wrapped his right arm possessively around her waist and pulled her back down forcing her to lay next to him, with her head resting a little lower the line of his shoulder. Sakura did consider saying something, but, once she lifted her eyes towards his face and felt his warm hand still holding her close, the pinkette simply snuggled closer and brought the blanket to cover them. Yes, sleeping like that was certainly better than sleeping alone or on a tree.

" you know I'll always come back for you, don't you?"

" uh? Where did it come from, Sasuke-kun?"

" it's just... If you feel lonely at night and think that I don't care, be sure that I miss you as well and I care... A lot."

" ..." With a blush in her cheeks, she quickly kissed his lips. " I love you, you idiot..."

"... Hn." He smirked, turning aside to face her. " I love you too."

The rain outside suddenly couldn't be heard by them anymore. The cold was nothing but a legend and all those two care about was spending that night together. Spending the last night together before he left for who knows how long. It wasn't the ideal night for sleeping, for sure. Still, it wasn't a night for staying awake either. It took them some time but, after thinking enough, the couple decided to keep talking until they fell asleep. They talked and talked and smiled and laughed and, finally, succumbed to their tiredness. They slept in each other's arms that night. And it had been a magnificent night. A magnificent and relaxing night. The night they both deserved, after all, they would have a full day in the morning.

Packing had been, indeed, a lot faster with three hands. Water supplies were assured and they made sure not to leave any trace behind before they followed the path towards the Sound. A path so full of joy and smiles and stories about their genin times that made the whole time retrocede. Indeed, being in love is something good. Love- specially a love like theirs- was worth every fight and every discussion and every time spent apart. It was a pure love. A sincere one. And, if they could, Sasuke and Sakura would spend the whole day enjoying that love. But, unfortunately, the time for them to part ways had arrived. It was time for them to follow different paths.

Before really reaching the Sound, Sasuke stopped in what could be considered a bifurcation in the middle of the road. When the boy stopped, the girl's heart couldn't help but painfully skipping a beat. So the time had come, after all. It did come even if none of them wanted it to. There was still so much for them to do and so many nights for them to spend together and so many kisses to share. There was still the whole world for them to conquer. But, unfortunately, there was no more time left. At least not at that moment.

" Orochimaru's hideout is on that way..."

" ah... After that are you going to-"

"No... I'm not going to the Sound. I'll be leaving immediately after I finish that."

" oh... So I guess this is it, right.?"

" hn."

Sakura took a deep breath and offered him a sad smile. Tears desperately trying to escape.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun... Be careful, okay?"

" I will."

" and don't do anything stupid."

" I won't..."

" and... And eat your meals too. I've put some healthy food pills in your bag too..."

"Thank you..."

" and... And... Come back to me, okay?... Don't... Don't die." She closed her eyes, clenching her fists.

" Hn." He reached his hand to her head, caressing it. " I will see you soon."

" uh?" Her eyes opened, focusing on him.

" don't take too long here either. Go buy yourself a new tent and send me a message as soon as you get home, okay."

She nodded.

" good... Now y-"

Before he could finish anything, the girl had already wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips were over his. Sasuke did get surprised at first but, once the softness was already identified, he held her closer with his right hand and kissed her back. A goodbye kiss. A see you soon kiss. A lover's kiss. Yes, they would definitely miss that.

" well... I think I should be going..."

" Hn. Me too..."

" so Uhm... Goodbye."

" goodbye." He turned around and started to walk.

" ah, Sasuke-kun!... What did you really do to my tent?"

" Hn." He smirked, turning his head to face her " burned."

" what!? How could you!?" She went after him with anger in her eyes. "It was my tent! I needed that fo-"

 _Tap_.

That was the sound of his fingers against her forehead. That wide and kissable forehead of hers. He couldn't leave without doing that one more time. Without telling her he loved her one more time before really going away.

" you're annoying. I'll give you another when I return."

" Hn. I'll be waiting then."

And he would return. For her, he would always return.

 _The End_


End file.
